Angels
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Hinted shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] “I saw an angel fall, plunging from heights not meant for any human.”


**Angel****s**

**Warning:** There might be some deviations from the original series. This is because I haven't watched Destiny in such a long time (More than a year, actually.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

------------------------------

"I saw an angel fall, plunging from heights not meant for any human," you responded softly, eyes sorrowful.

That was what you said to me, when I asked you if you were alright, and I was shocked, to say the least, when you continued.

"…And it was terrifying."

The admission made my heart twist sharply. Athrun Zala…scared?

"How can such a crusader for peace fall like that?" you asked, eyes intensely searching mine, and I could only flounder helplessly, unable to help.

You sighed heavily when I failed to respond, "Nevermind, Meyrin."

As you walked away and I stood there in the dust, I contemplated how the destruction of Freedom could mean so much more to you.

I thought you were only comrade-in-arms with the pilot, after all, you did fight alongside him during the first war, but your grief tells me otherwise. It was as if you lost everything when Shinn shot the mobile suit down.

_I saw an angel fall…_

Your words intrigued me, Athrun, and I knew I wouldn't stop wondering until I have this phrase figured out.

---

I tried to open my eyes, but the lights blinded me; instead I laid there on the bed, eyes closed, just breathing and feeling the sharp pain coursing down my body with every pulse of my heart.

For awhile, I drifted back and forth from sleep and reality, remembering only snatches of sounds and voices at times. I could remember gentle hands and the cool touch of metal on my skin. Sometimes, I could hear a wash of sounds, a series of beeps, rotating motors, and unrecognizable speech. At other times, I felt and heard nothing at all, just blissful peace.

When I truly woke up again, I was able to see. The lights were dimmed to a minimum and quickly my eyes adjusted to the dusk.

All the otherworldly noises and touches were forgotten when I remembered and felt my wounds.

I was alone, in a dark, strange room, injured and I couldn't even begin to fathom the immense consequences. I could be on an enemy ship. I could be back in the hands of ZAFT and duly waiting for my punishment for attempted AWOL.

Shifting in the sheets, I realized that I wasn't tied down like I should be if I was a prisoner. I looked around again, more patiently this time, and noticed the IV drip beside the bed with the needle attached to my arm. I could smell antiseptic, blood, and metal. I was in a sickbay I didn't recognize.

I propped myself up experimentally, ignoring the sore pain, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The cold floor met my toes first, but before I could even put weight down, the door slid open and a doctor and nurse strode in. The lights flickered on.

I stared at them blearily through the light, and they looked slightly startled to see me awake.

The male doctor motioned the nurse, telling her something, and she sped out of the room; he approached me cautiously, and gently admonished, "You should try and refrain from moving. You were badly hurt when we found you."

I nodded and asked, wincing through the dryness of my throat, "Where am I?"

"You're on an ORB ship."

I actually felt relieved when I heard that but the feeling was short-lived when the doctor gave me the ship's name.

"The Archangel."

Shocked, I looked fixedly at him, wondering if he was lying to me. I couldn't possibly be on _the_ Archangel, ZAFT's enemy ship! I felt myself shake. "How is that possible? This ship was destroyed…And…" I trailed off, meeting the hard gaze of the doctor.

I slipped up, and now he knew I was in the battle - the battle that lost Freedom.

The doctor, curt with his response, said, "Rest for a moment. Someone is coming to talk to you now."

I nodded meekly and slipped back into the covers. The doctor scrutinized me while we waited for my questioner and I could only fidget under the weight of his gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door slid open again, and a young man with brown hair and soft violet eyes walked into the silent room. He looked at me for a moment, before shifting his gaze on to the doctor and asked, "Is something wrong?"

The doctor stared at me for a moment longer before answering the young man. "No, not at all." He gave the other a curt nod. "I'm going to do my rounds in the other room. Tell me when you're finished here." The doctor turned around and left.

Violet eyes observed me for awhile. The young man, who didn't look any older than you, Athrun, took a seat by my bedside and asked, "So, what's your name?"

I hesitated. "Meyrin Hawke."

A friendly smile appeared on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Meyrin. My name is Kira Yamato."

That name. I've heard that name before but I couldn't remember where. I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what motives he had for offering kindness, and stayed silent.

His smile seemed to falter slightly when I didn't respond, and he said, "You're on the ORB ship, Archangel."

"I know." I bit my lip. "The doctor told me. I-" I stopped and glanced at Kira.

He stared at me curiously, waiting for me to continue my sentence.

I gathered my courage and blurted out, "I was wondering why you haven't bound me up. I'm from ZAFT after all."

Kira blinked at me, quite taken aback by my outburst, and questioned gently, "Do you want to be bound?"

I felt slightly humiliated. "No. No of course not, but I thought that the crew might be bitter for what ZAFT has done." I hesitated again and added, "The Minerva battled the Archangel. I was on the Minerva as I watched Impulse defeat Freedom."

"I see." His expression was neutral, and I couldn't read his emotions.

Something stirred inside me, and I remembered your words: _I saw an angel fall._ The pilot of Freedom was important to the Archangel. I caught Kira's gaze and whispered, "I'm sorry for your lost."

Kira seemed to frown softly, as if debating with himself, before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Meyrin. You couldn't have controlled what happened." A hint of remorse shone in his eyes. "The Archangel was spared. That was what truly mattered."

We stayed silent for a bit before I asked, trying to keep the worry from my tone, "How is Athrun?"

His gaze softened. "He's alive and doing well." I could clearly see the relief on his face and wondered if I had a similar expression too. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that."

"How did you both end up heavily injured in the ocean inside a damaged GOUF Ignited?"

I took in a deep breath and answered, telling him of our escape from the ZAFT Gibraltar base.

---

It has been a few days since I first met Kira. After the ice breaker with him, everyone else was civil and kind towards me. I suspect he must have said something to the rest of the crew and explained my presence on this ship. I actually felt quite grateful having Kira sympathizing my situation.

I've managed to visit you whenever I can; you were still unconscious since the time they found you, but everyone had hope for you yet. You were showing continuing signs of steady improvement and I couldn't feel gladder.

That day, however, I was about to enter your room when I paused at the open doorway in shock.

You were awake. You were finally _awake_ but I couldn't move or say anything because, although you were awake, you were also…crying.

Kira was beside you, a soothing hand on your cheek, and I saw you lean into his touch, eyes at half-mast and blurred with tears. I saw the pain, the worry, and the relief so clearly on your face that I was frightened. I've never seen you gaze at anyone with such intensity.

I heard your words. "Kira…I thought-"

He smiled softly, and admonished you gently, "It's alright, Athrun. Just rest for now."

My heart wrenched. I quickly fled the room, feeling like I've intruded on a very private moment. I leaned against the wall, and quickly wiped away the strange tears in my eyes.

Athrun, you're the serious, calculating elite pilot of ZAFT. You were a member of FAITH. You are a hero in the previous war, placed alongside Lacus Clyne on a pedestal of glory.

…And you were crying, lying vulnerable on a bed, bleeding both bodily from wounds and mentally from grief.

I walked placidly back towards my room, deciding that you're never supposed to be like that. You're my idol and are one of the strongest pilots I know. All this emotion I saw behind your broken mask reminded me too much of how young we really are.

---

As you recovered, I tried to steer clear from your room. I just couldn't risk seeing you on the sickbed surrounded by your closest friends. Your visiting friends reminded me of what I don't have; I miss Lunamaria.

At times when it really couldn't be avoided, I've seen Cagalli Yula Attha enter your room, and every time after she left, she always looked as if she was just about ready to burst into tears of relief.

Kira, the friendly and gentle crew member of Archangel, also seemed to use a lot of his time just taking care of you. You two must be friends, and it was a bit strange how you've never thought to mention your friends on the Minerva, but then I realized how foolish that sounded.

Your friends are on the Archangel, ZAFT's enemy ship. You never really attempted to make friends on the Minerva.

---

When the real Lacus Clyne needed help in space, it is then did I realize how deep this bond you shared with him truly was.

How did you know he was at the helm of the ship? Why did you urge him to go save Lacus Clyne? Were you reassuring him, telling him that you were okay now and that you didn't need him watching over you like a sentinel?

I pondered over this as Kira left.

---

While I was wandering the corridors in the ship, I bumped into Miriallia Haww, the Combat Information Control (CIC) officer for Archangel.

We talked amicably for awhile and I walked her to the mess hall. It was then did she answer a question I never asked.

"They have a complicated history together."

I must have looked startled because she elaborated, "Athrun and Kira. They met each other when they were kids."

"Why did you tell me this?" I could feel my cheeks redden.

"I'm a photographer." She winked at me and waved in dismissal. "I notice things...Like the way you watch them."

---

As the battle escalated in ORB, to my surprise, a mobile suit called Strike Freedom entered the fray, gliding down from the sky like a saviour, and defended ORB's Akatsuki. All around me, I could hear the Archangel's crew's sighs of relief and the hurried orders to open the hanger as a red mobile suit staggered into the ship.

It was the genuine Lacus Clyne with the Infinite Justice.

You and I, we waited at the foot of the immense mobile suit for Lacus. When Lacus saw us, she boldly approached and gave you your courage. She told you what you needed to hear and asked you to fight for what you believe is right.

I marvelled at her ability to give such strength.

Before you ascended up into the cockpit of the mobile suit, I could hear Lacus whisper to you, "Protect Kira, Athrun, just like how he protects you."

I started and stared at Lacus but she didn't give any indication that she knew I was shocked at her words. I realized a bit too late now. Kira. Of course. You blurted out this identical name after you raged at Shinn for destroying the Freedom. Kira was the pilot of Freedom, and now is the pilot of the Strike Freedom.

Kira Yamato. Freedom. An immense explosion. He was supposed to be dead.

I looked at you then, and saw the look of determination on your face. You knew that Strike Freedom might be in danger right now, facing off against Destiny and Legend alone, and although you're injured, you're willing to go into battle to protect the angel you hold so dear.

I suddenly understood the tears I accidentally saw that day. You thought Kira was killed and yet by all odds he came back to you and tended to your wounds.

I shuttered my eyes closed and tried to forget the affection I felt between you and Kira that day. After all, those feelings are not for me to keep.

---

I was shaking with shock and fear when Strike Freedom was supporting Infinite Justice into the hanger. Watching Kira quickly extricate you out of the cockpit of the mobile suit, I couldn't help but hold my breath with anticipation, hoping you were well.

When he landed with you leaning against him, I cried out in dismay.

Kira laid you down on the cold ground. He removed your helmet, and called out your name in shock when he saw the blood dripping steadily down the side of your face. "Athrun!"

You whispered his name painfully, "…K-Kira."

Everyone in the hanger seemed to back off. I noticed how you reached for his hand blindly and he caught your weak fingers in a strong grip. His right hand, however, was shaking when he looked at the amount blood on his fingertips.

I could see it then. I saw the same haunted, tormented look in Kira's eyes. It's the same look _you_ had in your eyes when you told me that you _'saw an angel fall'_.

You looked as if you were about to say something, perhaps words of comfort, but you fell unconscious too soon. Kira tensed and called for a stretcher.

I stood in the background and watched how your blood coalesced beneath Kira's feet.

---

After that battle in ORB where you recklessly risked your life for Kira, he approached me quietly and asked for a favour.

"Everything is moving quickly now. The war is escalating."

He almost looked defeated; the burdens shifted heavily on his shoulders. I wonder now how someone as peaceful and passive as he is can be such an indomitable champion on the battlefield.

"Help me keep a close eye on Athrun. I don't trust him to be alone just yet." His violet eyes pierced me and I felt as if he was judging me.

The pilot of Freedom trusted me, and I found myself unable to betray him; I nodded, "I will." I am almost positive he knew about the emotions I held for you and is not even worried. He trusts you so much, Athrun.

He offered a mellow smile. "Thank you."

Of course, he was right. Nothing really did change between us. Although he has given me permission to approach you, I have no doubt that I will never be in your inner circle, the one that consists of Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Lacus Clyne.

Am I slightly resentful? Probably…But I will do my duty as a friend and help you in anyway I can, even if Kira never asked me.

------------------------------

**End**

"I saw an angel fall." – That really was how this idea started, from this one simple phrase.

Oh, and this first-person is supposed to be Meyrin (if you don't realize it yet…) and she's 'talking' to Athrun (that's why I kept referring Athrun as 'you').

Spyrit


End file.
